Reclosable plastic bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,844, 5,024,536, 7,011,615, 7,140,491, and in U.S. Publication No. 2008/0240628. The entire disclosures of these references are expressly incorporated by reference herein.